


HP Baby 3: Wizard Truck Daddy

by Moskovie



Series: Fricky Frack it's Crack [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Politics - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Pillows, Donald Weasly, I AM AN HONORARY BLACK MAN I SWEAR, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I speak Russian, I'M GOING TO GET SLAPPED, Lil smutty, Love'sTruck, M/M, Other, THERE IS SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE IN THIS, Trucks, short and sweet, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: Eren and Levi and Harry finally start on their new relationship as a full-time threesome couple, with new adventures along the way how do they manage to have sex in a truck? Featuring Kim and Nigga, Ronald and Putin.Mein Froschli.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/gifts), [GayTra2h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTra2h/gifts).



> I am going to warn y'all that i had permission from my black friend. They approve and love the HP Baby frond chaise. Pls don't slap me. It's one word, and I literally don't give a fuck and I want to die.

It was an ordinary day and Eren, Levi and Harry were humping in the refrigerator. They had planned to go thift shopping later, just the three until suddenly. HARRY WAS GONE!!!!!

“LEEVEEE, WHORE IS HARRYYY? MY LOve, he is gone.”

“Tragic.” Kim said. 

“FUCCC” Levi twearked on the kim and cried. Haven gotten over Eren’s harry fetish. 

 

BUT tHne all of the sudden there was a toot toot, and it was HARRY XDXDXDXD. 

CX Eren never noticed how cool Harry was, in his pink truck and it looked perfect. BUt HARRY wasnt’ just a pillow anymore, harry was really harry, and harry. 

“O lAWD’” Levi swooned and twearkeed on the kim harder, “take me harry.”

“Me too, I want to eat harry.”

Harry flew thru the window, ‘Eat me, I’m organic’ he was wearing fishnets and his wand was pimped out. So beautiful. 

Levi and Eren hopped on HArry’s dixion and drove out of the window, and then got it in the truck. Mmmm mmmmm truck take me. 

There was money being thrown and Harry was lapdancing Levi, Eren was getting from.   
He’s good at coming from the front. BUT THEN, A l l of the sweden there was a bitch on Eren, and it liked feet. 

And there was a stick shift and they were shifting threw the night and they loved each other and there was a bitch on his foot. They wanted to literally get smashed by a truck. The motor oil was in their asses, ew stop. 

But when they all were at maximum horsepower, a few gay men in mariachi were smashing in the bed of the trucc, promptly named the thicc machine, the gay men kissed and then then Kanye make out with himself, while JOhnny ate a sandwich. 

Suddenly Harry had Vietnam flashbacks, and drew his wand and love’s trucc wands into the Eren and Leeevvi. , 

“OHHHH LAWD VOLDEMCORT ME, BABY, детка!!! Pozhaluysta davai davai. MOMMY. No incest in the trucc my nigga.” 

Then Putin fucked Donald, and harry tore his fishnets. 

They pulled out of the Quick Lube and came. It was all over the place, like this fic. 

The end (dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty hoods.


End file.
